The One Thing
by HPequalsgreatlit
Summary: Hermione had everything, the life she had worked so hard for. Except for one thing. This is a one shot, but if you want it to continue... I could do that too. : HGxGW Please read and review.


A one shot, because today sucked

**A one shot, because today sucked.**

Hermione sat alone in Ginny's room. It had been five years since she had graduated, one year since she had broken off her engagement with Ron. It had been six months since she had accepted her promotion to the head of the regulation and control of magical creatures department at the ministry, and two months since she had moved into her own apartment.

To say she was anymore settled, would be an understatement. Hermione had the life she wanted, it was all there waiting for her. Except for one thing.

Ginny.

Ginny had been dating Harry for over five years now and although there was no end in sight, there was no hint at marriage either. Harry was working hard as an Auror, and Ginny was a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. Ginny and Hermione shared a flat since they had graduated.

At first Hermione thought it would be easy. She had feelings for Ginny for a long time, and there was a constant flirting that was going on so how couldn't this be a good situation? But Hermione didn't anticipate one aspect of this arrangement.

Harry.

If Harry wasn't her best friend it would have been awkward, because some guy is coming in and fucking the girl that she secretly loves. Now imagine how bad it is, when its your best friend fucking the person you love… yeah its worse isn't it?

Then there was the other factor as well.

Ron.

She couldn't stand being around Ron and Ginny at the same time. When Ron was sitting next to her, wanting to do simple things like hold her hand, or kiss her cheek. But she couldn't handle it, she felt so incredibly uncomfortable with Ginny around it slowly but surely ruined her engagement.

It was hard for her, but mostly watching the way Ginny reacted to anyone she brought home.

Because Hermione tried to date, she didn't want to sit around and wait for Ginny. Especially while she was in serious relationship. But the way Ginny acted. It was driving Hermione crazy. She would be overly nice one minute, then so cold it brought a chill to the room.

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore, so she moved out. Saying generic things like it was time to grow up, she could afford it now, things like that.

But she didn't mean it. It was because of her.

Ginny.

So she sat there. Sat on Ginny's bed because she was finally going to do it.

She was finally going to say something.

But when Ginny walked in there, she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Hermione!! I didn't know you were going to be here!"

"Well, I wanted to surprise you."

"You will never guess what just happened!"

"Um… what?"

"Harry just proposed!"

Hermione sat there dumbfounded. She didn't have a smile or a frown on her face. She was just literally shocked.

"Hermione are you okay?"

"Oh… sorry. Wow Ginny! I really can't believe it."

"Neither can I to be honest!"

And looking at the smile on her face, and how genuinely happy she looked, Hermione couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to ruin this for her.

If ignorance is bliss, the Hermione wasn't going to make things harder than they needed to be.

It wasn't fair, but she figured life isn't fair and that's how the world works.

The fairy tale of two people, who are meant for each other, finding one another and being happy for the rest their lives, may exist for some. But what they don't tell you is that you may find that perfect person for you, but you may not be that perfect person for them.

Or maybe you are, but the fact is… it doesn't matter. Because they are with someone else and its not going to change.

So Hermione ignored her feelings, and just excepted it. She would rather keep a friend, then lose all of them.

And for the moment, she may have not been willing to except the inevitable fact that it would come out one day, and it would hurt. But it didn't matter.

Because she couldn't stand in the way.

She loved her to much.

**So tell me if you want it to continue, I have a few ideas. **

**But I will need a significant amount of interest.**

**But at least review… it would make me feel better about my situation. **


End file.
